The proposal
by smithi123
Summary: Follows mainly Luke and Lorelai. What would happen in s8? What would happen to Logan and Rory? rubbish description but please reeaaddd and REVIEW!


**Okay well i was told by a friend i had to do a AN so here it goes;**

**I will try to keep it as short as possible but no promises;)**

**This is a follow up to season 7. My story follows Luke and Lorelai and what would happen in season 8! Rory does say no to Logan and they are broken up. Rory doesn't leave the day after the BonVoyage party, she leaves a few days after. My story is basically what happens in the actual seasons. But there is an added character called Zac, who is Christopher's nephew, Rorys cousin. Zac has dark brown hair. That sways to the right of his face. He has the surname Hayden like Christopher. Chris and Zac do not get along but they are very very similar. **

**I hope you enjoy:) xxx **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Macho Man<p>

"I just... like to see you happy" Luke looks into Lorelai's eyes hoping to have said enough for her to realize he loves her.

Lorelai leans in and dropping her bag she kisses him. Lorelai pulls out of the kiss by mocking herself and singing "I will always love you!"  
>Luke shaking his head leans back in for another chaste kiss.<p>

"I love you" Luke had only said this twice before.

Lorelai smiled ready to go in for the third kiss that night, then she realized that she had never once I love you back.  
>With that thought in mind she returns with the statement "Luke Danes I love your baseball caps, flannel tops, your ability to turn into the sweetest guy ever and most importantly you, I love you Luke Danes!"<p>

Luke looks into Lorelai's eyes and is lost, his eyes dart from side to side looking at how the lines in her eyes have an electricity effect but also look like waves crashing against the ocean.  
>He reaches his arms around her shoulders and waist, tossing her up into the air and over his shoulders.<p>

He places her onto his bed before rapping his arms around her once more.

Lorelai and Luke look up at the ceiling with their hands tightly linked.  
>"Well, well, well hasn't someone learned new moves?" Lorelai leans her head towards Luke's shoulder trying not to laugh.<p>

"Considering I've been with no-one else sin-"Luke was stopped.

"Just the answer I was looking for!" Lorelai grins with a sigh of relief.

Luke also grins and kisses Lorelai's head.

"Night" They say in unison.

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

"Luke, Luke!" A frightened Lorelai said while poking Luke.

"Mmmmm... what time is it?" Luke groans.

"Time for you to go down stairs and see if anyone's there, I heard someone!"Lorelai looks at Luke with puppy dog eyes.

Luke rushes out of bed, grabs his baseball bat and heads down stairs before being interrupted by Lorelai.

"Luke honestly, I know your strong and stuff but you may need a little more protection than that!" Lorelai sniggers.

Luke looks down at his naked body and jumps back to bed.

"Maybe you could of scared him for life or attacked him with-" Lorelai was stopped half way through her mocking fit.

"Night Lorelai"

"Hehe night, macho man!"

* * *

><p>"Ooo need coffee-wiil-die-without-coffee!" Lorelai says as if she actually is going to die.<p>

"Look to your right"

To the right of Lorelai was a freshly made pot of coffee ready for when she woke.

"Huh? For me? How did you know i like coffee?" Lorelai exclaims.

Luke just turns over knowing Lorelai's antics could go on for days.

"Pffffft" Lorelai spits the coffee everywhere!

"This is decaf!" Lorelai throws the coffee onto the bedside table.

"How can you tell? It tastes the same!" Luke frowns at Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Luke and smiles.

"Why you smiling?" Luke questions.

Lorelai had missed the way her and Luke would fight over stupid things.

"I like you." Lorelai says in angelic voice.

"I do hope so!" Luke replies jockingly.

* * *

><p>Lorelai came traipsing downstairs from Luke's and realizing from last time it was sensible to be dressed.<p>

But there wasn't anyone, anywhere downstairs.

"Err...Luke? Where is everyone?" Lorelai said worryingly.

"Well cause of last times events where everyone saw you half naked, I thought I would close for the morning" Luke looks Lorelai up and down.  
>"And seeing as your dressed, there was no need for it" Luke looks down embarrassed and continues sweeping.<p>

Lorelai is left speechless and runs back up stairs.

She returns wearing just a flannel top of Luke's.

"Better?" Lorelai dances around the diner in what she calls her 'diner outfit.'

* * *

><p>Lorelai returns home...<p>

"You're going out" Lorelai looks surprised.

"Yeah, just with Zac! And where were you last night?" Rory turns the tables on Lorelai.

"You just go out and have a good time!" Lorelai says, completely ignoring Rory's question in case she wasn't over her and her dad splitting.

"Ooo was someone with Lukey?" The door bell interupted Rory's amusement.

"That's Zac, now be a good girl and don't get up to anything!" Rory mimics Lorelai's voice.

"Yes Mum!" Lorelai smiles at Rory.

"Hey! How bout we go see a movie tonight or go to this great pub i know?" Zac does not want to mention Rich Man's Shoe in case Logan's there.

"Yeah the pub sounds great, what's it called" Rory is anticipating Rich Man's Shoe.

"The Goat, stupid name, i know!"

"Perfect."

30 minutes later...

Zac opens Rory's door as he always does.

"You need to stop doing that!" Zac laughs at Rory's attempt to stop him from opening the door.

"You shouldn't of made fun of me when i opened the door for an old lady!" Zac puts his hand out also.

"Oh so now it's the hand!"

"M'lady." Zac impersonates an English man from the Victorians.

Once inside 'The Goat' Zac orders too of there finest cocktails.

"here" Zac hands Rory the yellowish colour drink. "Look's well, erm horrible" Rory takes a slurp of the drink. "And it tastes horrible too" Rory spits what was in her mouth back into the glass.

"Really" Zac also takes a swig. "God, this is awful" Rory laughs at her cousin. "So,"

"so?" Rory get's the giggles.

"What?" Zac also starts to laugh.

Rory continues to laugh. Zac ignore's Rory and looks towards the entertainment for the evening. "It's karaoke night" Zac raises an eyebrow in intrigue. "C'mon" Zac takes Rory by her hand and drags her onto the stage.

"Zac!" Rory looks down at the daunting audience. "Rory" Zac mimics Rory's voice. Zac puts his lips to the mike then whispers to Rory "Just picture them in there underwear."

The music starts up. "Zac!" Rory lets out a chuckle. Zac's lips start to move "a babu dum to dum, ABC easy as 1,2,3 do rei me." Rory continues to laugh then joins in "ABC 1,2,3 baby you and me girl." The song ends and Rory and Zac finish with a bow.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Zac collapses on the nearest chair.

"Definitely" Rory also collapses on the chair next to Zac. "Let's get home it's nearly 9 and you've got finals tomorrow!" Rory cocks her head to the door.

"Fine" Zac mimics a 5 year old not getting there own way.

On the way out the door Rory takes Zac's scarf. "No you didn't Gilmore." Zac chases Rory out the door. "Yes I did Hayden."  
>As Rory runs out the door she glances to her right. Rory immediately sprints back to the taxi.<p>

"Rory! Where you going?" Zac also looks to his right. _oh no, Logan!_

Logan had been at the 'Rich mans shoes' with Colin and Finn. Logan recognises someone calling Rory. He rotates his head 90 degrees clockwise. He see's Rory jump into the back seat of the cab and he starts to run towards her. Then he realizes she's not alone, she's with Zac.

Logan then changes direction and heads towards Zac. He throws a heavy punch at him. "You, you stole my girl!" Logan is trying to raise his hand to point at Zac but is unable too because of how drunk he is. Logan goes in for another punch when Zac retaliates and pins him to the ground. "You are seriously drunk aren't you?" Logan is now out of energy to speak back and lies motionless on the ground.

Rory swings the cab's door open and sprints towards her wounded cousin. "Are .you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Logan looks up and winks at Rory.

"No not you, you could of killed my only cousin!" Logan looks surprised and murmurs "cousin?"

Finn and Colin come darting over and take Logan by his arms and drag him off home.

"Sorry my love, hope you had a nice graduation!" Finn shouts back not really taking interest in what's going on around him.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of suggested coming out tonight and now just look at you with a bloody nose" Rory starts to break down into tears.

Zac rests her head on his shoulder and suggests going home.

"It's just, It's him you know? And how jealous and babyish he acted, it didn't feel like the Logan who called me ace. It felt like the Logan who called me Rory!" Rory is now sobbing.

"He was drunk, he had no idea who I was, he was upset and he probably didn't want to see you out with another guy." Zac is truly feeling sorry for Rory.

"But the way he acted? And like I was going to be out with another guy right after our break up, doesn't he know me at all?" Rory whines.

"Let's get you home." Zac picks Rory up and carries her as if she were a baby.

* * *

><p>"Oh god! What happened to you?" Lorelai races over to the wounded cousins.<p>

"It's Rory you gotta worry about. I'm fine, just need a tissue, may I?" Zac leaves the room and goes into the kitchen.

"Is he al right? No what am I saying are you all right?" Lorelai is getting increasingly worried.

"Logan, punched Zac, he punched my cousin!" Rory's face turns into anger rather than fear.

"That little! Oh if I got my hands on him" Lorelai's face matched Rory's.

"Oh god, you're all dressed up, I'm not... I am aren't I? I'm intruding on yours and Luke's first date since the break up." Rory points to the door hoping that Lorelai will go out and have fun.

"No I will call Luke and we'll have a movie night?" Lorelai runs over to the phone.

"Hey, It's Lorelai"

"Hi"

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to cancel tonight" Lorelai turns her volume down to a whisper."Something's come up with Rory and this may be the last time to talk with her between now and her trip."

"Yeah it's fine, I hope she's okay"

"She will be, bye doll" Lorelai slams the phone down and runs back over to Rory.

Luke also puts the phone down. Luke is wearing a brand new suit with brand new black leather shoes. He pulls out a small box from his back pocket. He opens the petite navy blue box and there inside the box was a gleaming ring. Diamonds encrusted all the way down the rim. A blue diamond in the centre to match Lorelai's eyes. Luke closes the box and sighs.

Lorelai leaps onto the sofa and raps her arms around Rory.

"I'm gonna go now, see ya later cuz" Zac winked at Rory "And you Lor" Zac kisses both Lorelai and Rory on the cheek.

"He called me Lor, again! Too much like your Dad it's unreal, period." Lorelai says trying to cheer Rory up.

"Yeah I guess but Zac is more, I dunno? He gets me more I guess, it's like having a brother rather than a cousin" Rory's mind drifts off from Logan.

"Aha, I suppose so, how about a good old Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Lorelai picks up the box to 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' and embraces it.

"Erm Mum... I was thinking we could talk?" Rory takes Charlie and the Chocolate factory out of Lorelai's hands.

"Yes we really need to, it's been forever!" Lorelai is gleaming with joy.

"Okay, so how's you and Luke?" The question Rory had been dying to ask for the last year.

"Perfect kid, absolutely perfect, all our problems just I could feel them floating away the second time we-"

"Oh mum no, nothing graphic"

"Okay, okay. Seriously though when I was walking over to him i could feel my heart pounding. I felt like a kid again." Lorelai truly meant everything she said.

"You look happy." Rory smiled at her Mum.

"I am kid, I am."

There was a silence for a few seconds then Lorelai exploded with question after question about Logan.

"Mum, Mum! If I could?" Lorelai nodded. "Well I don't know, I would still be with him now if he hadn't, well ya know." Rory looks down at her feet.

"We don't have to talk about him?"

"I want to It's good for me just not about the proposal. I can't believe what he did tonight it was so immature of him. Attacking Zac like that? It was like something out of a movie, ya know? Mum ermm..."

"Yes hun"

"I don't want to go, I don't want to leave to travel around the world, I want to stay in Stars Hollow for the time being and get a job in New York for a small paper company I didn't want to mention it but I was offered the job and it didn't pay as well as the travelling job so I thought I would ignore it, but it's just what I want nothing too fancy and my own desk, I've never had my own desk!" Rory was very, very passionate about this opportunity.

"YES, YES take it i don't want you leaving on me and if Luke and I get engaged again, well if... anyway I want you here!" Lorelai jumps up pulling Rory with her.

"Need coffee right now! To Luke's we go."

"But it will be rude going there when you've just cancelled" Rory says picking her coat up.

"He'll live!"

* * *

><p>Lorelai enters the diner pulling Luke aside from clearing up and gives him a firm 2 minute kiss.<p>

"Hi" Lorelai pulls away and sits down.

"Mum, I am here!" Rory cringes at her Mum.

Lorelai smiles. "Hey did we see Luke in a new suit" Lorelai asks shocked.

"I think we did, has our Luke gone soft on us?" Rory joins in with Lorelai.

"First he's macho man, now he's soft" Luke raises his eyebrow to Lorelai's remark.

"Macho man?" Rory queries.

"Well as you asked-" Luke steps in "Who wants coffee?"

"It's about time" Lorelai looks up at Luke and winks. Luke wanders off to the back of the diner shaking his head.

"Not so fast, we have some news." Lorelai said, grabbing Luke's hand.

"Rory?" Lorelai nods indicating the news to be spoken of.

"Oh, yeah right, I'm here for the summer and well as long as I want. I didn't take the travelling job with Hugo. I took a smaller job in New York but It's perfect!" Rory took another gulp of coffee.

"That's great Rory!" Luke leans in for a hug but ends up patting her on the back.

Rory giggles. "Oh Luke you do make me laugh, you'd be a great but awkward step dad-" Rory stops herself from more word vomit. "Oh Mum, ermm I'll see you at home." Rory grabs her coat and in the blink of an eye runs out the diner.

Luke stops cleaning the counter and whispers "Step dad?"

Lorelai mumbles "Rory!"

"Huh?" Luke grabs a chair and sits next to Lorelai.

"Erm... well we were talking earlier and it may of come up, nothing to worry about though" Lorelai's cheeks go bright red.

Luke takes hold of Lorelai's hand and gives her a big cheesey smile. He uses his other hand to reach for his back pocket. He pulls out his keys and Lorelai raises an eyebrow. "You going out?"

Luke realizes he's pulled out his keys instead of the ring. He goes back to the back pocket when Lorelai's phone rings. "I have to take this, it's Sookie."

"Yeah sure, bye" Luke shaking, puts the box back in his pocket.

"Bye doll" Lorelai gives a quick kiss and rushes out the door.

Luke is left sweating like a pig and flustered. _Next time, next time._

* * *

><p>"Yes hun?" Lorelai says putting the phone to her ear.<p>

"It's the Inn, I swear I'm cursed it's the second time I've burnt it!" Sookie is sobbing down the phone.

"Sookie, I will be there as soon as possible" Lorelai runs back into the diner.

"Luke come with, the Inn, Sookie's burnt the kitchen to the ground." Lorelai's eyes start to well up.

Luke grabs his coat and heads out the door taking Lorelai's hand in the process.

10 minutes later.

Luke and Lorelai pull up outside the Inn. Lorelai swings the trucks door open and runs towards her beloved Inn.

Sookie is waiting by the doorstep. "I don't think you should look Lorelai, Luke you go, go!" Sookie shoves Luke threw the door.

Luke is left to his own devices inside the empty 'Dragon Fly.'

"I wasn't disturbing anything was I? Luke is in a new suit and your all dressed up. I just feel awful" Sookie sits down on the porch stairs.

"No Rory already disturbed our dinner date, it's fine. What was you doing working this late anyway, it's nearly 11?" Lorelai starts to rub Sookie's back.

"I normally work this late when pregnant, I can't sleep till I am really tired and ready to collapse."

All of the guests where lined up outside the Inn. The Fire fighters turn up to find a ready put out fire. They join Luke inside to work out the damage costs and see if there was anything still burning. The Fire Men give it an all clear for the lobby and the rooms but it wouldn't be a good idea to enter the kitchen for a while.

Luke then returns following a fire man. "It doesn't look good, they say that it will cost around a 5 digit number to fix the damage." Luke joins Lorelai and Sookie on the steps.

"I don't have £100 spare let alone around £10,000" Lorelai flops her head in the direction of the ground.

Lorelai stands up trying not to read to much into the costs."Everyone, you can enter the Inn again, but keep all kids away from the kitchen and your selves away from the kitchen. It will be a while before that is fixed. We will have to resort to not serving lunch" This causes a up roar between the guests. "But if you come down to Luke's diner" Luke looks at Lorelai and carries on. "you can have whatever you want from the menu on the house."

Luke then turns to Sookie and Lorelai "We'll give you a lift home Sookie, and then I'll give you a lift home Lorelai."

"If that's okay?" Luke nods at Sookie.

"I think, I'm going to stay here and make sure everything turns out okay. You go, both of you I'll be fine" Lorelai gives Luke a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay talk to you, tomorrow." Luke returns the kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be in, extra early tomorrow promise."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Luke" Sookie gets into Luke's old truck.<p>

Luke smiles in reply.

"So how about you and Lorelai aye?" Sookie nudges Luke's elbow.

"It's early days" Luke carries on driving trying not to go red.

"Eeeeeek! I don't care if it's early days, I can here wedding bells" Luke interrupts Sookie. "Sookie-" But Sookie's rant continues. "I can see your cute little bum in the wedding photos, and your kids there little faces. All dressed in flannel tops and have a great fashion sense though, cause of Lorelai. oooo how cute they would be. You could call yours Luke junior. And Lorelai could call hers Lorelai junior."

"Aren't you forgetting someone" Luke laughs at Sookie.

"Oh right, yeah Rory. Well she can be called Lorelai junior junior. Oh and there little baseball caps. They would be just the cutest kids ever. Well after Davie and Martha of course. But still ahhh can't wait" Sookie clenches her fists together in excitement.

"They would be cute."Luke can't help but smile. "Ah what am I saying, after last time I'm not sure she can trust me again." Luke looks down.

"oh" Sookie drops all expressions.

Luke looks at the upset Sookie. "But, you never know. Rory mentioned me being a step dad to her today. Lorelai confirmed them speaking about it. So you know, things could be looking up."

"ahhh" Sookie clenches her fits together again.

Luke opens Sookie's door. Jackson came running out holding Martha in his arms and Davie by his hand. "Thanks Luke" Jackson lets Martha down to hug her mum.

_I want that. _Luke continues to drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review! and who do you think will pay for Lorelai's debt? Will it be her? How would she get the money? Does Luke finally get the chance to propose? If you do write, you know how great it is to get a review. So I don't mean to nag but pleeeeease do review.<strong>

**I want to give thanks to Emma (GilmoreGirlsRoryandLogan )**


End file.
